HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED THIS GAME?
by Rachel123
Summary: Angel and Cordy drunk and giving Lorne some problems. Rated M for language


HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED THIS GAME-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: Angel-Drunk thing came into my mind. Quite stupid actually. 

Summary: A twoshot story fic about what would happen if Angel and Cordelia got drunk and Lorne was having difficulties handling them. It all starts at Caritas, and ends at the Hyperion. (Season two, AC)

Feedback: Will be apreciated. Flames, however, will not. 

Disclaimer: Joss owns all. I'm just borrowin'em.

-----------------------------------------START---------------------------------------------

Cordelia downed a shot as she coughed. Angel was also getting a bit tipsy. He didn't know at all Cordelia was gonna start a drunk-a-thon. He came to celebrate her birthday. Gunn and Wesley had left for their homes, and here he was... Insisting on staying with his Seer was not a good idea.

"Cor, I don't think we should--" Downs another drink "--Drink anymore" Cordelia nods but keeps downing shot after shot. Angel drinks up another one and looks at Cordelia. "We need to--" Downs a drink. "--Oh, fuck it!" He finally gives in to the alcohol. Lorne watches worriedly from his stage seat. What would happen if they got TOO drunk?

"Um, snow-cones, princess, please don't down too much alcohol, now. You won't be able to drive" Lorne said to the two drunklings. "Yeah, okay" Angel replied, only half listening. He downed another shot making Lorne frown. "Angelcakes, please, listen to me. Hey! Hey! Bartender! No more drinks!" Lorne shouted as he took the half empty liquor bottle off Cordelia. "Now, Delia, Angelcakes.." Before he could finish, Cordelia had grabbed the liquor bottle away from him and drank off the whole thing.

"Oh..This is gonna be a LONG night..." Lorne sighed, frustrated. Three hours later, Cordelia and Angel were completely wasted. All the protests from Lorne had gone down the drain. "Please, for god's sakes, you two!" Lorne yelled. "Now, I gotta take more serious actions" Lorne cut the two off their drinks by giving the bartender $200 and sending him away. "Sorry guys, closed bar" Lorne said as he witnessed the Vampire and the Seer drop out of their seats, and laugh. "We are sooo drunk..." Cordelia informed Lorne, whispering. "I don't think I can drive.." Angel also said in a whisper. Lorne arched his eyebrows, and then nodded his head. "I'll take you two to your homes. Okay, Angel where did you park your girl-killing-lapird?" Lorne picked them both up.

"I don't remember..." Angel started laughing as Lorne groaned and rubbed his temples. "Oh, boy" Lorne said.

At the parking lot:

Lorne struggled with the two laughing, stompling, fleeking, drunkbirds. Cordelia had collapsed two times while walking. Angel had, instead of helping, laughed. "Fuck you" Cordelia informed Angel, who responded. "Love to fuck you, too" he winked. Lorne rolled his eyes and started to look around for the car with more distance sextalks from Cordy and Angel. Finally, to his relief, the car was discovered and they were safely in. The drunked-ones were in the back seat, continuing their sextalk saga, while Lorne buckled up and was ready to drive. Before taking off, he prayed to god. "Please, don't make me crash out of frustration" Lorne prayed and started the engine.

On the road:

Angel and Cordelia had passed out, although Angel kept coming back, repeating the same thing 'Huh?' and then passing out again. 3 more miles to the hyperion. That's a VERY long ride. Cordelia started to stir, waking Angel up with the process. Her eyes opened and she looked around. "Lorne...?" She was still drunk. "I think I need a drink, and I think I'm gonna throw up" Angel said as he swallowed hardly. "Eww!" Cordelia cried out in disgust. "I think" Angel said, still quite drunk. "Oh, no, cakes, you're not gonna do up on another drink. You two are already as drunk as you are" Lorne said, like he was the babysitter. "Okay" Both of them complied. But then--"LORNE!" Cordelia cried out. "What! A vision!" Lorne stopped the car. "No, I think I'm sick!" Lorne sighed, and Cordelia was out of the door, throwing up her expensive dinner,and brithday cake. "I'm fine..now..." Cordelia informed them. 'Oh, god..' Lorne thought as he shoved his head in his hands. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' 

Chapter One End---

Chokeslam the stupid afterWB's! Crying

Rachelle. 


End file.
